Fief
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike needs sixty kittens before he can get his Order of Aurelius ring back. Xander is going to help.
Title: Fief
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike needs sixty kittens before he can get his Order of Aurelius ring back. Xander is going to help.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt # from tamingthemuse- Fief

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike knew he was in trouble. He had been so sure that he could win at poker last week that he put up his Order of Aurelius ring as a fief for fifty kittens to play poker. He had a straight flush what were the chances of one of the demons having a royal flush? Now he had no kittens and his ring was gone until he could replace the kittens he lost with an additional ten for interest. How the hell was he going to get sixty bloody kittens?

"Spike, are you even listening to me?" Xander asked annoyed. He had been telling Spike about his day at work which Spike usually enjoyed as long as Xander added in detail of how sweating he had gotten. Then after he was done Spike would give him a tongue bath before they had a joint shower. "Is something wrong? You've kind of been distracted the last few days."

Cursing Spike had been hoping he'd been hiding it better. "It's nothing for you to worry about, luv. Continue on with your story."

Xander squinted at Spike. He knew Spike was lying to him. "We've been together for a while now."

"Yeah," Spike agreed not sure where Xander was going with this.

"Then if something is going on with you it's going on with me. We're a team, right?" Xander asked suddenly uncertain.

Spike dove in kissing Xander trying to reassure him that yes they were a team. "Of course we are, pet. It's you and me against the world, yeah?"

"Yeah," Xander let out a shuddering breath. Spike was the best kisser. He should be declared _World's Best Kisser_. But then he'd probably have to kiss a lot of other people to prove it and Xander didn't want Spike's lips on anyone else but him. "So tell me what's going on."

"I did something stupid last week at the poker game." Spike was embarrassed. "I traded my Aurelius ring for fifty kittens because I had a straight flush, I was sure I was going to win but another demon had a royal flush."

"So no kittens to get the ring back," Xander clued in.

Spike shook his head. "It's the only thing I've got left of the line and I sodding put it up for a stupid poker game!" He was disgusted with himself.

"So you need fifty kittens?" Xander asked.

Spike was glad he couldn't blush. "Sixty."

Xander stood up and grabbed Spike's hands and pulled him off the couch. "We'll lets go get you sixty kittens!" He said it like it was as easy as making toast. Which for Spike wasn't easy.

"How?" Spike asked as he followed Xander out of the apartment.

"Magic," Xander replied with a wink.

Xander had taken Spike to a pet store and they broke in. They made sure to stay quiet so not to disturb any of the animals. There were seven little kittens all curled up in a bundle. Spike has whispered that seven wasn't enough. Xander had whispered back 'trust me'. Carefully he had unlocked the cage that the little kittens were in and gently scooped up a tabby. They left without leaving a trace that they had been there. 

While on to their next stop Spike held the kitten to his chest. He could feel it purring. Xander pulled over in front of the Magic Box and it clicked in Spike's head what Xander had meant about magic. "What's going on in that gorgeous mind of yours, Xan?"

"We are going to take this cute little guy and give him sixty little duplicates." Xander pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to the Magic Box.

"Sixty?" Spike asked following him into the darkened room.

Xander looked a little sheepish. "I kind of want to keep him."

Spike kind of wanted to keep him too. They would discuss it after they fixed his problem.

Twenty minutes later the front room of the store was filled with kittens. They decided to call the loan shark and have him meet them there because there was no way for them to get sixty kittens safely across town.

When he got there to collect his debt the loan shark looked impressed. "I didn't think you'd be able to do it vampire." He pulled the ring out of an inside pocket of his jacket. "I'm a little disappointed I could sell this ring so easily for a lot of money."

"Too bad for you," Spike commented as he grabbed the ring. "Now take this things and get out."

The loan shark had lackeys that came in with crates and stowed the magic kittens away. When all the demons were gone Xander turned to Spike. "If you ever trade you ring for cats again I'll kick your ass, understand?"

Spike did and he was never going to be that stupid again. If he was to ever decide to give it away he'd give it to Xander. "Understood, luv. Now let's get this little bugger home." He took the small tabby from Xander. 

"I can't wait to start thinking of names for him!" Xander said excitedly.

"Killer," Spike suggested.

Xander snorted. "Keep thinking, buddy." He walked out of the Magic Box. 

Spike smirked; he'd get Xander to agree to the name. He couldn't wait to get home for some sexy distraction time.

The End


End file.
